The Things Trafalgar Hate
by Elenath the Brave
Summary: Law hates umeboshi. And being ordered around. Sanji should have known that... [Edited]


**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Piece or any of its characters. All belong to Eiichiro Oda and his wife and future kids. If I'd be given a chance, though... *rants gleefully about Trafalgar Law being the main protagonist* I receive no payment from writing stuff like this.

The only payment an author receives when they write their stories is the reader's review. Reviews are what keeps the author inspired and continue writing.

**Author's Note: **I bet we're all wondering how Law and Sanji argued about the former's dislike for some of the fillings in his onigiri. Here's my take on it. Forgive the utter silliness, if you please.

* * *

"I hate bread."

The blond cook of the Straw Hat Pirates scratched his head momentarily and glanced at his captain. Earning a shrug from the latter, Sanji blinked and thought of what to serve the picky eater. Feeding his crew mates wasn't a problem, as well as the two from Wanokuni. But the captain of the Heart Pirates was another issue. Sanji thought for a moment, then started to walk away from the group. _Onigiri, then, _he told himself as he went to the kitchen.

- X -

Making rice balls for Trafalgar Law was the safest choice of food. Or so that was what Sanji thought. The cook gave his crew mates and their guests one final look before making more food for them. _That shitty captain of mine might just do what he always did and steal everyone else's food, so.._ Sanji listened for a while as the group continued to discuss their plans upon arriving Dressrosa, glancing at the father and son from Wanokuni to check if the food he prepared was to their liking. Seeing Kin'emon and the brat Momonosuke eat with gusto, the blond cook grinned, and directed his attention to the Shichibukai. Surprise filled his face upon seeing Trafalgar Law eating as messily as Luffy could muster. There were bits of rice on the sides of the man's mouth and he was chewing the food rather noisily that Sanji feared it would upset _his _Nami-swan if ever she sets her beautiful eyes on the man. Yet his worry left him in an instant upon seeing her ignore Trafalgar's eating habits and the fact that the latter was enjoying his. With a wide smile full of satisfaction, he grabbed the kitchen knife and started to slice vegetables when a sharp cry full of utmost disgust rang from the table. Everyone went quiet immediately and the blond cook slowly turned to look at the group's direction, a mixture of shock and surprise filling his face.

"What the heck is this?"came Trafalgar Law's annoyed voice, revulsion clearly evident in his tone. Sanji fully faced the captain of the Heart Pirates and regarded him with a puzzled look.

"Onigiri, what else?"he replied, trying to hold his temper. The raven-haired glared daggers at him. Sanji rased an eyebrow, his surprise instantly being replaced with confusion.

"'Onigiri', my ass..."Trafalgar hissed. He then tossed the barely eaten rice ball on his plate and started to separate the rice from its filling to reveal one, particularly wrinkled umeboshi. The Shichibukai's face crumpled with disgust at the sight of the food. "What the heck is this?"he asked once more, pointing at the innocent umeboshi.

The tips of Sanji's ears reddened with annoyance; who the hell was this guy to treat food so horribly like that? And pointing at the umeboshi like it was the most repulsive thing in the world! The blond cook secretly composed himself and said nonchalantly, "Why, umeboshi, of course" as if he was talking to a five year-old. To his temporary delight, Trafalgar had the decency to blink with confusion(or so Sanji hoped) at his response.

"I know it's umeboshi,"said Trafalgar through gritted teeth. "What I'm implying is, why is there umeboshi in my onigiri?"

Now Sanji was confused. ""For filling, of course! Do you want your onigiri to be plain and boring?"

"No."

"Then what's wrong with it?"

Silence. Then...

"I hate umeboshi."

Sanji frowned. "Eat it. I don't care if you hate it, I won't tolerate anyone in this ship tossing and not eating their food." With a commanding aura, the blond cook crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Trafalgar rather severely. "Eat it."

"Don't order me around."

"Eat it."

"Don't make me repeat what I told you, Cook-ya."

"You know what? Just eat."

Trafalgar stood up quickly from his chair, causing the wooden structure to tip and drop on the floor with a loud thud. With an angry expression on his face, he balled his fists and eyed the blond cook darkly. "I said don't order me around."

Sanji was about to reply with a banter of his own when suddenly, he noticed a swirl of blue sphere forming on the Shichibukai's left palm. The blond cook opened his mouth to speak, but his words were drowned by his crew mates' voices.

"Oi, Trafal-guy, what are you doing?!"

"Yohohoho, it's a fight!"

"Suuuuper!"

Before he knew it, the kitchen was surrounded by a film of blue sphere, Trafalgar's right hand on his nodachi and was slowly unsheathing it. "O-Oi!"cried Sanji, raising his hands as if surrendering. The man must hate umeboshi(and being ordered around) that much for him to resort in fighting. "I just wanted you to finish your meal! I didn't know you hate umeboshi!" To his horror, Trafalgar ignored him and gave him an ominous look. Sanji looked at Luffy in desperation. "Luffy, help me!"

His captain only grinned. Then laughed. The blond cook looked at the rest of his crew mates and was shocked to see that all of them were calm and as if not caring on what might befall him. Even the two from Wanokuni were not worried.

"Room."

Sanji knew he was doomed.

* * *

_Okay, so that was it. This one's open-ended, so you can imagine your very own ending for this one. Thank you for reading. Please leave a review while you're at it. *grins*_


End file.
